


I think Jemma’s gone Daiiiisy

by Emily_Sophie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a lot of pining, aro ward, dad jokes - coulson, let's play find the quotes, mama melinda, older brother ward, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sophie/pseuds/Emily_Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the little plot twisty thing at the end, that I couldn't tell in the tags, but this whole story got inspired by Cassidy's wish for a comedy spin-off with Hunter, Mack, and Daisy running around fighting crime and I couldn't resist to put it in. Looks like all the random anons make sense now ツ Merry Christmas everybody ⛄️</p></blockquote>





	I think Jemma’s gone Daiiiisy

  _for[Cassidy](http://agentsonthebus.tumblr.com), Merry Christmas darling!_

_A big shout out as well to[Erica](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com), [Hedgie](http://aromantichelp.tumblr.com/) and [S.H.](http://seeingteacupsindragons.tumblr.com/) for betaing it and helping me to get things right._

 

 

Daisy had no problem being single. Not at all. She loved her freedom, her ability to spend hours on her computer without anybody complaining, the way she could leave her dirty clothes piled on the floor, the fact that she could pick up somebody whenever she wanted but sometimes. Sometimes she missed that feeling.

The love-struck glances she saw with Fitz and Mack, the spontaneous hugs that Lance and Bobbi would share, the sappy bantering of her parents, all the cute couple things that they would do thorough the day.

It was hard, especially now that she and Jemma had gone undercover together, pretending to be a couple. It had started very easily. They needed somebody to collect evidences in a possible drug lab, so they would finally get a warrant against the mayor candidate who was knee-deep enmeshed in the local drug market and believed to be the leader of the local mafia. After the police had realized they would not be able to find evidences against him on the legal way they had hired Coulson – Daisy’s father- and his team, who operated in the grey area, usually more effective and faster than the police could ever be.

And Coulson had chosen Daisy and Jemma for that task. Jemma as scientist who was supposed to work in the suspicious lab and Daisy as her roommate, which gave her the possibility to back up Jemma in case something happened.

But Daisy was not used to sitting around, waiting for something to happen and so she had done her own kind of research. She had spent most of the time writing a Trojan that would allow her to access every file on every computer it would come in contact with, hoping that it would allow them to do more specific research. She had talked to her brother Ward and they had agreed that it would be useful to know more about the plans of the rising mafia even if it would be impossible to use it in court they would still have an advantage. Anonymous callers and tips could thwart the cartel’s deals and put them under pressure until someone cracked or made the crucial mistake. So far the plan.

The fact that it hadn’t worked as planned was as usually a mix between fate, Daisy’s thoughtlessness and their misinterpreted banter. It had been Fitz and Mack’s anniversary and Fitz had planned it all through. He had ordered a special bouquet of flowers, handpicked by himself with so many messages hidden in the flowers that she had forgotten them altogether 3 seconds after he had told her.

She was supposed to pick them up and bring them to the restaurant where he wanted to surprise Mack later, while he was keeping him busy, still idealistically believing that Mack wouldn’t know that he had planned something, like he did every year.

Daisy had finished the programming that morning and was enthusiastic to try it out as soon as possible. After half an hour she had her perfect cover ready. She had made a salad, some breadsticks and had bought fresh coffee. Daisy had wanted to claim that Jemma had forgotten her meal and involve her in a conversation that would be long enough for the Trojan to get to work. Five minutes would be enough.

She had already gotten ready when it suddenly hit her that she had forgotten about the bouquet. She would not have enough time to visit Jemma first and so she decided to pick it up earlier, believing that she had killed two birds with one stone. But fiddlesticks!

When Daisy arrived at Jemma’s work it had been no problem to get to see her. The doorman simply waved her through, explaining her where she had to go. Her hands full with coffee, the flowers and the lunchboxes she barely managed to press the elevator button but she made it. Jemma’s co-worker had called her from the lab and Daisy managed to get through her story without any problems.

Jemma willingly played along, happy to have an excuse not to eat the terrible canteen food. Daisy managed to plug in the flash drive while Jemma and she talked about their weekend plans. They had planned to go to a very special Star Wars Opening and talked about the last details when Jemma’s co-worker Laura saw the little sign that was attached to the flowers: “Happy Anniversary Darling”. She squeaked loudly and hugged Daisy so tightly that she thought she couldn’t breathe.

Then she picked up the flowers and nearly shoved them into Jemma’s face, smiling so brightly that Daisy couldn’t bring herself to telling her the truth. And so she mouthed “play along” to Jemma and hoped for the best. Jemma’s confused face quickly turned into a smile as she unwrapped the flowers.

Daisy recognized her slightly raised eyebrows and the little wrinkle that she would always pull when she tried to lie but apparently they had been convincing enough for Laura who loudly announced that she would be gone, searching a vase in that mess of a kitchen.

Jemma stepped closer, somehow mirroring Fitz and Mack’s usual behaviour, and looked Daisy straight in the eye. Her look clearly said: “What the fuck?”

Daisy pulled an apologetic face and shrugged her shoulders. She leaned closer and whispered: “I’m sorry, I was in hurry. It was supposed to be Fitz’s present.”

Jemma sighed but never stopped looking at her. “Where is it?” she asked. Daisy opened her mouth to protest but Jemma’s slight head-shake cut her off. Daisy made a grimace: “The computer on the right.”

Jemma nodded and asked: “How long?” Daisy looked at her watch: “About five minutes?” Jemma sighed again: “You are a horrible person, you know that?” But Daisy just grinned: “And what are you going to do about that?”

They must have moved closer without realizing because Daisy could feel Jemma’s breath on her lips and everything seemed to slow down. She could hear the beat of her heart loud in her ears and her hands became sweaty. Jemma licked her lips and Daisy moved in but a loud noise let them jerk apart.

“I found the vase” announced Laura loudly. Then she looked up. “Oh am, you know what, there, I really need to go. Where should I place the flowers Jemma?”

“Ahm I don’t know, just give them to me.” answered Jemma shaken. She went forward and took the flowers. “Thank you so much, Laura. Just give me five minutes. I’ll be right back.”

Laura smiled fondly at her, nodded and Jemma turned around, walking towards her desk. Unsure what to do Daisy look around and caught Laura’s view who was now grinning widely. She gave her a thumbs up and mouthed: “Go for it” before she announced that she had leave because Mr. Rumlow needed finishing his public announcement for the afternoon.

After Laura had closed the door behind her, Daisy turned around to see Jemma nervously fidgeting at the white roses in the bouquet. She stepped closer again and touched Jemma’s shoulder. “Hey Jem, you okay? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…” She stopped, not sure what to say but apparently it had been enough.

Jemma turned around and buried her head in Daisy’s shoulder. They hugged tightly and Daisy buried her face into Jemma’s hair. “I’m here.” she whispered into her ear. “It’s okay, Jem. You are safe.” Daisy didn’t know how long they stood there, completely entangled, until Jemma said: “I think I should go back to work.”

“Mhh”

“Honestly I think they are going to miss me soon. And you should try to get another flower bouquet for Fitz, he’s going to need it soon.” Daisy laughed and nodded. “Yeah you’re right. I should probably go.” She stepped back but made no effort to take her bag or the flash drive.

Jemma grinned at her until suddenly her expression fell. “The flowers. How are you going to get a new bouquet like this one? There is no time to redo it and you can’t take it with you, Laura would notice.” A frantic look in her eyes she turned towards Daisy who simply shook her head.

“They had an apprentice there who was supposed to copy the bouquet. I’m sure it’s still there. I can write you if I delivered it safe if you want?” She looked questioning at Jemma, whose expression had softened again. “Oh thank god. Yes please, if you could do that?”

Now it was Daisy’s turn to smile. “Of course dumbass, that’s why I offered it.” She gently shook her head and took her bag. “I guess I should go then. I wouldn’t want to keep you of your work, would I?”

Jemma snorted. “Oh how come. You would never do that.” Her sarcasm was undeniable. “But darling don’t you think you forgot something?”

Daisy looked puzzled until she saw what Jemma was holding up to her. The flash drive. Right. There had been something. She blushed. That was typically her. And if as Jemma had read her mind she said: “Never mind, you know what. Why don’t you stay a little longer?”

And with these words she came towards her, stood at her tiptoes and started kissing Daisy full on the mouth. Her mind went blank. What? How? And suddenly every single thought was racing through her head. Oh my god. She was kissing her. On the mouth. And there was no “no homo” in the entire world that could deny that intention.

Lips slightly parted, hand on her hips she snuggled further into Daisy and suddenly her brain started working again. She touched Jemma’s cheek and deepened the kiss. She shifted the angle to get even closer to her, when Jemma pulled away, breathing heavily. She rested her head on her collarbone and started playing Daisy’s hand.

Daisy could feel the flash drive somewhere in between their hands and was somehow wondering why it didn’t fall down, but at the same time she didn’t care. Jemma had kissed her. And it had been amazing. It had been even better than she could have imagined. Holy shit her not so secret crush had actually kissed her. On the mouth!

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them and Daisy took a few steps back. “I think I should go now.” She smiled. “See you tonight?”

Jemma nodded. “See you tonight. And good luck with the flowers.” And with a short kiss on the mouth later Daisy finally left the office.

*

“And then she kissed me” finished Daisy her story. She had luckily been able to get another bouquet of the same arrangement and had even arrived in time at the restaurant that Fitz had chosen but something in her look must have given it away. Both of them, Fitz and Mack, immediately started questioning her about what had happened earlier on. And now they smiled at her with a look in their eyes that she couldn’t interpret.

“Seriously guys what am I supposed to do with this? I thought we were friends, I mean we bicker all the time. I would have never thought that she might be interested in me. I, aren’t you supposed to know it right away? You know love at the first sight and stuff? I…” She paused. “I’m so fucking confused right now. I don’t…” She stopped.

“Well” Mack smiled at her reassuringly. “Love isn’t actually that easy you know. It’s not something you’re able to time or to predict.” Fitz continued. “There is no such thing as the perfect soulmate. I just doesn’t exist.” He looked at Mack and smiled, while Mack continued: “Your soulmate is the person who knows how to push your buttons. They use that, drive you mad on a regular basis and make you face things that you don’t want to face. But they also love you, they care for you and make sure that you are safe. There is no receipt for love. You can just say this is it. At some point you just know.” He paused and squeezed Fitz hand.

“You know there is this saying and I don’t know if I remember it correctly but it’s something along the lines of: A good friend knows your stories, a best friend helped you write them and a lover makes you want to experience them all over again.”

Daisy snorted but Fitz continued anyways. “I could make you read thousands of poems, sing songs to you but at the end it’s you who has to decide what you feel. Just take your time. Think a lot. Think of everything you got. And at the end you will know what to do.”

Mack took a step forward and hugged her. “I believe in you D. You can do it.” She hugged him back: “But why does it have to be so complicated? Why can’t I just be like Ward? That would be so much easier!”

Fitz smiled at both of them and joined their hug. “You know what Daisy? A very successful woman once said: Love is like Pi: natural, irrational and very important. We might not be able to choose if, how and who we love but we can surely try to make the best of it. You can do this. And you will figure it out. I believe in you.”

*

“Ward I need your help.” said Daisy shortly after she got into the car.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about? Is it about the new case?”

“Yes, kind of. No agh I don’t know. We kissed and I mean you can surely help me, can’t you? I mean when we, I don’t want to break her heart and lose her. Wouldn’t it be better to stay friends instead of whatever we are right now? Wouldn’t it be safer that way? Look I really don’t…” she stopped.

“Okay, aaahm. You are talking about Jemma aren’t you?” Daisy nodded and Ward continued: “Well, I don’t know. Why are you asking me?”

He looked at her shortly and focused at the road again. “I…” he paused. “Friends can break your heart too, you know? Do you remember Justine from 6th grade? And how long you cried because she had made fun about you, even though she had promised to be your friend forever? I… Oh Jesus, how should I know?” he paused again.

“Why don’t you ask Fitz about it? Or Mack they are.”But Daisy interrupted him. “I did.”

Ward nodded: “And?”

“They said I would figure it out at some point.” pouted she. “But how am I supposed to figure out if? How long did I have a crush on her? One year? One and a half? That’s not fair.”

Ward smiled, ruffled her hair and asked: “Then why don’t you just do it?”

“Maybe because I don’t know?” Skye looked at him pleadingly. “Come on Ward you are my brother, isn’t there anything you could do?”

Ward snorted. “Seriously Daisy? Me. You know what? Why don’t you ask Mom instead? I bet she knows what to do. Or Bobbi? I’m sure they can help you better than I can.” He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. “It’s just not my… Daisy are you alright? Hey sis. Can you hear me?”

Daisy looked up startled. “Huh what? Did you talk to me?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry that I can’t help you there…”

She interrupted him. “No it’s fine, I just, I need to think about it, I guess.” She paused again. “I’m sorry for… That was not cool.”

“Hey baby girl look at me. You can always talk to me. No matter what it is about. I might not always be able to help but I am always here to listen okay? That’s what older brothers are for isn’t it?” he smiled to himself.

Daisy looked up: “Thank you. I guess I just had to tell somebody.” 

She looked out of the window and they fell into comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, giving her time to think about what everybody just had said.

*

“I mean what if he is right mom? She is able to hurt me one way or another. Maybe I should just… God I’m such a cry-baby. I just. I don’t want anything to change.”

Melinda came closer and hugged her. “Look darling change is not always bad. Coming to us had been a good thig hadn’t it? No dorm rooms, no annoying supervisors and no one Ward had to protect you from.”

Daisy smiled with tears in her eyes. “You were quite annoying sometimes too you know?”

“But we are family. That’s our job.” added Coulson before he joined their hug.

“Oh shut up Dad!” said Daisy and stuck out her tonque at him.

“Hey why do I always get excluded from bonding time” protested Ward.

“Ohh darling, come her and join us.” Melinda pulled him into their group hug.

They were silent for while when Coulson spoke up again. “Look Daisy, being deeply loved by somebody gives you strength.”

“But loving someone gives you courage to do things you would never have believed you were able to do.” finished Melinda.

Coulson smiled. “It doesn’t matter how you love them as long as you do. And whatever is going to happen you will figure it out. You wouldn't be our little drama queen if you didn't.” He kissed her hair and she snuggled further into the hug.

“That’s it.” proclaimed Ward suddenly. “I’m just going to memorize a few sappy quotes about love and whenever somebody needs help again, I’m going to be like: Well James Morrison once said: The more you think you know what’s right the less you do what you feel inside. And then everybody is happy.”

Everybody started laughing and Coulson complained: “Oh god dammit Ward, you weren’t supposed to tell her. What else am I supposed to do now?”

                                                                           *

“So tell us how is the “married” life? Has she started leaving her socks everywhere yet?” asked Lance grinning.

They had met to celebrate the end of a very successful case. Jemma, Melinda and Coulson were preparing dinner in the kitchen and the rest had used the situation to taunt Daisy for a while.

“Let me guess she snores.” added Mack. Fitz laughed loudly: “Oh guys you have no idea. Have you ever met her before her first coffee?” Daisy chuckled.

“Come on it’s not like we basically lived together for half a year anyways. I knew what I was getting into.”

But Bobbi interrupted her. “No no no, there is always something that changes. This one weird thing you have never picked up before. You just haven’t realized it yet. Trust me it’s there. Think about it, is there anything that has changed? Anything weird she does at the moment?”

Daisy laughed. “You mean aside from her obsession with grass? No I don’t think so.” Bobbi looked at her questioning. “Grass?”

Daisy nodded and explained: “Yes grass, she’s just leaving it everywhere. I don’t even know why. Grass hearts, flower bouquets of grass, just grass and I don’t. What’s the fucking deal about grass? And why are you laughing so hard Fitz?”

“It’s just.” He gasped for breath. “Grass.” Mack joined him in his laughter. They both laughed so hard that the sofa was shaking under them. “Grass” “Why Jemma”

“I heard you are talking about me?” asked Jemma who had suddenly appeared in the door frame. Fitz laughed even harder. “Tell them.” he gasped. “About the”

“About the grass.”

“Oh the grass.” Jemma grinned. “Well that’s easy. In the language of flowers grass equals homosexual love as well as love itself  and a great, intimate connection and well I thought that would be fitting in our case.” She smirked at Daisy, while the others started laughing as well.

“Did you really just?”

Jemma grinned even wider. “I don’t know did I?”

Daisy stood up unable to hide her smile and looked at her. “I hate you.”

Jemma came closer and hugged her. “I know.”

Suddenly Coulson appeared in the door as well. “Did I miss anything?”

“Dad, I think.” started Ward still laughing. “Jemma’s gone crazy.” And then he broke down laughing again.

Coulson looked at them smiling before he asked: “Are you sure she hasn’t gone Daisy?"

"Daaaaaaaad." growned Daisy, while the others burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh god what did he do now?" asked a voice from the door as someone else showed up besides Coulson.

Daisy turned around. "Laura?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled: "It's actually Natasha. I'm the one who helped you, Mack and Lance to finally catch Rumlow. My boyfriend Bucky and I were following the kartell for a while. We were supposed to find out about their suppliers, so we could shut down the smuggling routes. We went undercover for a few months and I wasn't able to tell you anything until we had found the backers. But together with Bobbi's help we were able to shut them down at the same time as you were going for Rumlow." 

"She gave us the missing lead and now after everything has worked out that well, I asked them to celebrate with us." added Coulson smiling. He hugged her and asked: "Is James coming too?"

Natasha smiled as well: "Sure of course, the last time I checked he was at the back of our car, getting our stuff, he'll be here every minute."

She left to hug Bobbi, who had stood up from the couch and Daisy looked questioning at her dad. "Did you...?"

She didn't even have to finish her sentence. Coulson shook his head violently and started protesting: "No, we didn't..."

But Melinda's arrival interrupted him. She was holding a tray and shortly kissed Coulson before she asked: "Who wants champagne? I think it's time to celebrate."

"Here."

"Shotgun."

"Hey I was first!"

"The driver picks the music guys."

Daisy turned towards Jemma again. "Well it looks like we had a lucky case."

Jemma smiled fondly at her. "Very lucky I would say."

"Ughhh couples" shouted Mack.

"Seriously get a room" teased Bobbi.

And Lance added: "So disgusting"

Jemma laughed and kissed Daisy. "Looks like we have to join the party again huh? Shotgun the last sofa seat!" She ran off and jumped onto the sofa.

Daisy looked at them cuddled into each other on the sofa. These were her dorks, her little family. 100% a reason to celebrate. And with these thoughts in mind she joined her friends again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the little plot twisty thing at the end, that I couldn't tell in the tags, but this whole story got inspired by Cassidy's wish for a comedy spin-off with Hunter, Mack, and Daisy running around fighting crime and I couldn't resist to put it in. Looks like all the random anons make sense now ツ Merry Christmas everybody ⛄️


End file.
